


You're No Angel Either

by leiadavies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "bAck In mY DAy", Aftermath of Violence, All that kind of mastermind stuff you know, Alternate Universe - Human, At first it was just a random session of crack headcanons, Biblical References, Blood and Gore, Brokeback Mountain i'm so sorry sweetie, But then I somehow made this?!, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Guns, Horses and all that shabang bois, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I definitely put some The Young Pope vibes in here, Kamski is a priest yall, Let time decide if I manage to make this decent, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential gay love? Maybe...?, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wild West AU, Yeehaw lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiadavies/pseuds/leiadavies
Summary: "Pride goes before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall."-Proverbs 16:18





	1. Prologue

“Can I trust you on this?”

Her mouth is sealed tightly. Trust. What a hefty word. It strangled her neck slowly, air came inside her lungs lesser and lesser. Her right hand tightened the grip of her wool skirt. All sides of her facade walls crumbled and dissolved with the harsh winter wind.

“By all means… Yes, you can.”

The minute hand moved and met above the hour hand. The clock has struck midnight. A distinct heavy bell sound chimed in. The sound faded into an echo, overrode the silence of her living room. 

1...

Another distinct sound rose again, followed with a rusty pendulum swung left. Another rose and the pendulum swung right.

2...

It repeated. A constant, yet temporary movement.

3...

4...

And then her heartbeat followed as if the whole anatomy hypnotized. And it slowed down. Loud. Haunting. 

5...

6...

7...

What she didn’t realize is his voice. Quietly counting along with the bell. For a new day came to her door. 

10…

11…

12…

Time passed.

“By all means, yes, you can tru-”

Her life too. Barely passed just a second of a new day. 

“Coming from an ace-high family but balled up with a broken, dirty ol’ wrangler. Poor you.”

Her neck was not strangled with the word ‘trust’ anymore. It felt more… real. Hands frantically waved up and down, eerily similar to the pendulum. But this time, it’s not constant. Might be temporary, but no one can tell except a force that asked about her trust earlier.

“This is my revenge and this shall be the payment. Your day of disaster will arrive and destiny will overtake this family.”

And just like that. The minute hand of the clock ticked, moved away from the hour hand. So did her fate in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference:
> 
> [Deuteronomy 32:35](https://biblehub.com/deuteronomy/32-35.htm)


	2. Update [ Temporary Upload ]

First and foremost, I would like to express my deepest gratitude to everyone who clicked on this work, give kudos, comments or even give me a chance by bookmarking this story. It's been one of the longest debate I've ever had with myself, which is to become confident and more accepting of my own writing. I am so blessed to be surrounded with creative, inspiring and hardworking people that I have met virtually or on a daily life basis. Yes, this is for you. I will never forget you.

With this 'chapter', I also feel that I have to at least give an explanation of why this story still stuck at the prologue and hasn't been updated for more than a month. I apologize for not being consistent to update. Initially, I have set up specific dates on the calendar, including the exact time. I learned much later that it may not be the most effective strategy. At least for myself. Life becomes hectic and it really drives me to the new limits. I decided to focus on my health first, as workload from university start to piling up and the last thing that I want is to get drowned and overwhelmed with the case studies, proposals, word counts, citations and meetings with my team. A tragedy also chimed in and I have hit rock bottom for a minute. My family is deeply affected by this incident and I have to at least project myself as being emotionally strong, even though distance becomes our enemy. We are currently moving forward to pass our grieving and start to amend what's left for us. 

At this moment, I'm glad to say that I feel fine. Much better than this past month. When will I be able to upload again? To be completely honest, I can't tell exactly when. But, by the time of my written exam of Digital Economy is finished, I will run out from my classroom and quickly shared my joy of writing the continuation of this fanfic. So... May. Let's hope for the best.

I can't wait for you guys to see what comes next. There are some days that I mindlessly open my Google Docs and read the chapters who are sitting for too long. Sometimes, I just talked to myself "Uploading a chapter is not that hard, Leia. You can just copy, paste and leave it in here." I decided not to. For me, writing has become a personal form of therapy, where it can't be rushed. Ever. There's a specific feeling of relieved and joyous whenever I can finally relax and grasp every word that I have put into an entity.

As you may know by now, this fanfic is inspired by Biblical references and I always love to just take the structure of it and put it on my own interpretation... for this fanfic of course :3  
So, instead of leaving with just my note, I will put the verses that are included in the upcoming chapters! UGH, I really can't wait! XD

See you soon!

\- Leia xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for upcoming chapters (Not in order):
> 
> Bible verses:  
> [Proverbs 17:19](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Proverbs+17%3A19&version=ESV)  
> [Proverbs 11:2](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Proverbs+11%3A2&version=ESV)  
> [Proverbs 18:12](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Proverbs+18%3A12&version=ESV)  
> [Proverbs 14:12](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Proverbs+14%3A12&version=ESV)  
> [1 Corinthians 10:12](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1+Corinthians+10%3A12&version=ESV)  
> [John 10:10](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=John+10%3A10&version=ESV)  
> [Revelation 3:20](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Revelation+3%3A20&version=ESV)  
> [Hebrews 2:1](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Hebrews+2%3A1&version=ESV)
> 
> Music:  
> [Kachaturian - Masquerade Suite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-k_loiBYI8)


End file.
